


Чуть больше чокнутые

by Evilfairy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 8x12, Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чуть больше чокнутая, чуть меньше - влюбленная</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чуть больше чокнутые

**Author's Note:**

> Schipper must be dead  
> Отличная идея проехаться по моим шипперским чувствам асфальтоукладчиком.  
> Спонтанный выплеск эмоций.

Она дарила ему всемогущество. Она дарила ему целую планету, – не ту, совсем не ту – она дарила ему армию. И, как обычно, она дарила ему себя.  
  
Доктору никогда не были нужны эти подарки. Плевать он хотел на всемогущество, он сам хуже армии. Эта глупая маленькая планета ему ни к чему, драгоценные идиоты с неё сами сделали его Президентом. А с тем, что он и  _она_  никогда не смогут быть вместе, мирно сосуществовать, с тем, что он давно потерял её, Доктор успел смириться.   
  
Она поздравляла его с днем рождения. Доктор давно забыл про этот праздник. Она изображала чокнутую, она несла полный бред, она цеплялась за него, что-то искала в его глазах. Бедная-бедная Мастер.   
  
Чуть больше чокнутая, чуть меньше - влюбленная. Всегда-всегда помешанная на нем. Ведь ей и правда наплевать на армию, наплевать на Землю, на людей ей особенно наплевать. Какие люди, если есть Доктор?   
  
— Покорите Вселенную, господин Президент. Покажите плохой девочке, как это делается, — она приседает в нелепом реверансе. Она ждет его внимания, разве что не молит –  _ну как мне еще заставить тебя быть рядом со мной, увидеть меня, а не других_.  
  
Проблема в том, что за ней он не видит даже себя. Привычка с детства затмевать всех и вся, привычка сиять. Ей наплевать на свое сияние, оно для Доктора. А Доктор и сам сияет едва ли не ярче.   
  
Она делает ему еще один подарок – слишком драгоценный, слишком невероятный. И Доктор уверен, что она врет, просто потому что может. Просто потому что ей так нравится.  
  
Почему в неё опять целится женщина? И Доктор помнит тело, умирающее у него на руках. И Доктор ненавидит её за то, что она всегда его побеждает. Всегда бьет в самое больное для него место –  _в себя_.   
  
Она улыбается ему, она исчезает в голубой вспышке.   
  
Мастер-Мастер.   
  
Она всегда ему врет, всегда-всегда. И он всегда на что-то надеется. И всегда зря.  
  
Доктор бьет по приборной панели, ТАРДИС вертится, а вокруг одна пустота. Доктор опять совсем один. Чуть больше чокнутый, чуть меньше – с разбитым сердцем.


End file.
